dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku vs Luna Loud
Hatsune Miku vs Luna Loud YAMAHA Corporation vs Nickelodeon, 2 graceful singers are gonna take the stagefloor tonight, but which one will be muted for good. (Ringmaster with blue hair, purple jacket, white shirt, gray pants and purple shoes) Intro: Ringmaster: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition! Ringmaster: in Today's match, We got 2 females who know how to take the note for singing, and their known for their voices on stage, In this corner, we have the robotic star of japan, the crooner in blue, Hatsune Miku, and in this corner, we have the too loud sister, the purple performer, Luna Loud. Ringmaster: Let's size up the compitition, Hatsune is a japanese robot made by the YAMAHA Corporation and was even codenamed VOCALOID and she became Japan's entertainer but she's not a pushover, she can do flashy dances, manipulate electricity, use a sword, dance with the likes of persona characters, and break the 4th wall, wow and that's just scrapping the bottom of the barrel, she can warp reality through singing! Ringmaster singing the Mario Super Show theme and it summons a bunch of Koopa Troopas and pipes Ringmaster: Let's not go too hard on Luna everybody, she is one of the many sisters of the loud family and she's known for her rocking jams, for her attacks, she can use her gutair to produce soundwaves that are strong enough to knock someone into walls, can tag blows with her athletic sister, and even do grovvy moves, but she's kinda a threatner before a fight. Ringmaster pointing a gun and says "I'm not leaving with out my money" Ringmaster: Enough Talk, without futher ado, let the exhibition begin!!! ''Battle: It shows posters for a singing contest and then Luna sees one of these. Luna: A singing compitition, i'm good at that. Then Luna prepares for the big moment and then she hears her name called out on the intercom. Intercom Guy: Next up, Luna Loud. As Luna sings her song, the audiance covered their ears due to being too loud and high pitched, after she plays, the judges heled out their signs. Sign 1: 4.5, Sign 2: 6.9, Sign 3: 2.3. Intercom Guy: Next up, Hatsune Miku. As Hatsune sang her song, the audiance felt rather calm and after the song, the judges held their signs once more. Sign 1: 10.0, Sign 2: 10.0, Sign 3: 10.0. Luna: Bogus, i deserve a better score than that, your going down you stupid singer! (Theme: Quick Man Stage Mega Man 2) Luna punches and kicks Hatsune with Hatsune headbutting Luna and then uses the microphone as a whip and Knocks back Luna several times having Luna use her gutair and plugs it into several amps and then starts playing and knocks Hatsune into several walls and then Hatsune grabs a sword and swordfights against her gutair and then shows a fight cloud and then Hatsune grabbed her microphone. Hatsune: Prepare yourself. Then Hatsune Starts singing about anvils and Luna's defeat then it warps reality and then for the first time, Luna was terrified of the song warping space and then Anvils Continuisly fall on Luna and then Hatsune grabbed her sword and then sliced luna into mini bits. ''Hatsune: I gotta say, you sure did put on quite of a show. VOTE: HATSUNE MIKU: 59.9 LUNA LOUD: 40.1 Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Ringmaster